This invention relates to a personal protection and criminal identification device. An aerosol spray container of non-toxic dye is designed to help individuals defend themselves from assailants while marking the criminal with a dye that will later help identify the criminal to police and others.
In today's society, people are often frightened to walk alone, for fear of attack. Various methods of self-protection have been tried. For example, weapons can be carried, or ordinary objects such as keys can be used as temporary weapons. While carrying weapons can be illegal, the most important problem with this method is the possibility that if the victim is not strong enough to stay in control of the weapon, it can be taken away and used against them by the assailant.
Noise makers are also available which emit a loud "screech". These devices are intended to call attention to the situation. This is of little value if there is no one around to hear the noise, or if bystanders do not recognize the noise as a distress signal, or if they ignore the noise.
Chemical irritants such as mace, like the noise-making products, do not require great strength, and are sometimes used by individuals to defend themselves when they are attacked. Such products can be dangerous, however, and there is also the potential for the mace to be taken from the victim and turned against him or her.